those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
RPK
Summary The RPK is a 7.62×39mm light machine gun of Soviet design, developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the late 1950s, parallel with the AKM assault rifle. It was created as part of a program designed to standardize the small arms inventory of the Red Army, where it replaced the 7.62×39mm RPD light machine gun. The RPK is a rank 52 light machinegun that does high damage at the cost of very high recoil. It is effectively a pack-a-punched AK-47. This gun is commonly debated with the CMMG MK47 Mutant on whether not the RPK is better, with the RPK having higher ammo capacity and the CMMG having slightly shorter reload time and less recoil. Overview The RPK's great damage and good ammunition are worth purchasing for, despite its quick fire rate and high recoil, that can be mitigated by tap-firing. Some say that this is a level up from the previous AK-47. Overall, the RPK is great in any situation; crowded or only a tad amount of infected, this weapon will destroy infected regardless. However, it should be remembered that the high recoil of the gun should be considered before any gung-ho players attempt to spray down approaching infected. Going fully automatic with the RPK at an approaching horde, if handled incorrectly, may waste up to half the precious bullets in your magazine and get you killed. Even tap firing has to be done with care, and precision. The best perks to go with the RPK is Steady Hands to control recoil, and Brisk to reload a bit faster. Headshots Required * Civilian - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Military - 2''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Bolter - 1''' (Wave 7-15) * '''Bloater - 5''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Riot - 5''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Burster - 1 (Wave 1-?) | 2 (Wave ?-15) Pros & Cons Pros * High damage for an automatic weapon. * Includes holosight for a clear target acquisition * Provides good ammunition from its pickup. * Good weapon for crowd control or pseudo sniping on earlier waves. * Good bullet punch. Cons *Very high recoil makes it somewhat useless in late wave panic fire situations, unless in close quarters (Steady Hands alleviates this). *Long reload (Brisk perk and good reload timing alleviates this). *Some may find the animated outer ring of the holosight a distraction. Tips *Just like the AK-47, Steady Hands can be very useful in dealing with the high recoil. *Timing your reloads when there are no infected around is essential. *Tap-firing is recommended for dealing with small amounts of infected, this can also help preserve your ammo. *A good secondary backup weapon is also recommended, just in case you get yourself caught while reloading. *Lining up infected is recommended due to high damage and bullet punch. Aiming at the head and tap-firing can clear out a horde without using up too much ammo. *While this is difficult, slowly moving the cursor down when firing can mitigate the heavy recoil. Trivia * The RPK comes with an unusable bipod. * Although the RPK is capable of equipping a 75 round drum mag, it is not implemented in the game as it would be for the sake of balancing. It could take any Kalashnikov-pattern magazines. Updates [ 12/20/18 ] Added into the game. [ 7/31/19 ] Ammo reserve reduced from 240 to 120. Gallery The RPK displayed in the UI..png|The RPK as displayed on the UI. RPK sight.png|The 1P87 Holo Sight. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Specials